


Annalise

by Voidspeaker (Cloudspun)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Lovechild!Fic, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudspun/pseuds/Voidspeaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoey had a secret, a secret that she has kept hidden since she discovered it during her stay in the Mushroom Stronghold. However, some things shouldn't be kept completely hidden, particularly not from those who are involved in them.<br/>How will Rythian react to the discovery that he has a daughter hidden away with a neutral party?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annalise

"Zoey...?"

"Rythian, please don't be angry! I... I knew you'd react badly if I told you, so.... so I did what I thought would be best, for all parties involved!"

She curled up in a ball, hiding her face from him as she sobbed. He hadn't known.... he couldn't have known...

"Zoey... I'm not angry. Just confused." His warm hand rested on her shoulder. "Why didn't you trust me?"

"Because you panicked when I told you about Jim and I know you're afraid of passing on your curse just like I'm afraid of passing on mine..." She choked down the sobs, remembering the last time she'd seen...

"Rythian, she's so beautiful... she has your eyes and a perfect mix of our faces, and she looks like an angel."

"...I'd like the chance to meet her, if I could." He said softly, lightly rubbing her back. "Where is she?"

"She's with Hannah, on Owl Island. She's safe, Ryth. Away from all our squabbles with Sjin and Duncan. I.... I can't put her in danger."

He sighed, pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm willing to make peace. I'm willing to put old differences aside, for her sake, for your sake. Our..... our daughter's life isn't worth the risk of a war; And she'll be safe now that the Queen of the End is dead." Zoey smiled as he stumbled a bit over the word 'daughter'.

"In the morning, then?" she asked, looking forward to seeing the expression on his face when he beheld the little life that they had created.

"Fair enough."

\-----------

They set out at sunrise the next morning, leaving Teep at the castle to keep an eye on everything.

"So, why Hannah?" Rythian asked, flying through the clouds along side the Blazegirl.

"Because she's a neutral party. She won't let anyone with bad intent set foot on her island, so Sips, Sjin, and Duncan aren't even allowed there. Well... Duncan is allowed, but he can't take anything with him, not even a stick. It was perfect, and Nilesy told me how to get there after.... after I found out. I didn't tell him why, but..."

"But when you showed up with a baby he probably put two and two together."

"Yeah..."

"She really has my eyes?"

Zoey smiled. "Blue with gold flecks, just like yours."

He turns those lovely eyes to her, an amused purple gleam dancing in them, and laughs. "Well, then. I suppose that means she has your personality."

"What, stubborn and fiery?"

"No, sweet and friendly."

She stopped short, feeling her cheeks heat up. He glided to a halt, before turning back and grabbing her hand.

"C'mon. You know the way better than I do."

\-------------

They landed on the ship, coming face to face with Hannah and Nilesy.

"So, Papa Rythian finally gets to meet 'is baby girl?" the poolman asked; Rythian sputtered, falling silent when no coherent words formed.

"Niles, don't patronize him. Zoey had good reasoning for her actions." Hannah scolded, before turning to the redhead. "Kiddo is doing perfectly fine; we've had a bit of an issue with her teleporting from her crib in my room to the computer in Nilesy's room a few times, but considering her father's abilities I think that's to be expected. I'm surprised she hasn't started setting things on fire yet."

"She 'as, but ol' Nilesy's been there with a portable pool to put it out." the Poolman interjected.

Hannah sighed, laughing a little. "Well, there you go then. She's as magically gifted as her parents are."

Rythian coughed, looking slightly nervous, and Zoey blushed a bit.

"Come on, then. She should be waking up from a nap here in about ten minutes." Hannah laughed.

They walked down into the trees, and Hannah disappeared into a room for a moment, before returning with the little one swaddled in a sea-blue blanket. The Owl-tender handed the baby to Zoey, who cooed at the little girl as she cradled her against her chest.

"We still haven't named her.... I thought that should be something you and Rythian do, you two being the parents and all..." Hannah said gently. Zoey nodded, before walking over to Rythian. She smiled, gently handing the baby to him.

"Mind her head..." she murmured; he nodded, carefully cradling the baby. Zoey smiled, seeing his expression soften and fill with wonder over this, his, child.

"Maybe she does have my eyes, but she has your face." He said gently, chuckling as the little one reached up for his mask. "She's so... fragile... so.... tiny. But... she has your strength, I bet." He carefully rested the baby in the crook of one arm, freeing the other hand to let her play with his fingers.

"Hannah... thank you for caring for her. And thank you, Nilesy. I think.... I think it's time to take her home." Zoey said, turning to the duo. Hannah nodded, smiling.

"Do you want to take her crib with you? And she has a stuffed owl plush... to remember when she was here."

"Of course. It's only right that she remember her godparents." The fire-girl laughed.

"Annalise." Rythian murmured.

"What?"

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

Hannah, Nilesy, and Zoey all questioned him at the same time.

"Annalise. That's the name that seems to fit." Rythian responded, looking up from the little girl who was now clutching his first two fingers in her tiny fists. Zoey cocked her head at him, before smiling.

"I could live with that... and call her Anna for short?"

"Blimey... that's perfect!" Nilesy laughed, pushing his glasses further up his nose. Hannah smiled, nodding.

"So, then... Zoey, if I'm Anna's godmother, what about Lewis?" the Owl-girl asked, pulling the technomancer aside.

"Xephos? Oh, I'm sure he can be a godfather or an uncle of sorts to her. I doubt Rythian would mind..."

"Should I build a kiddie pool for her at Blackrock?" Nilesy asked, following the two women as they went to gather up the baby's clothes and bed. Rythian didn't seem to notice them, too caught up in the little one he had clutched to his chest.

"Annalise... do you like that name, sweetheart? Your mama and the others seem to like itl..." he cooed, laughing as the little girl gave him a toothless grin. "Aye, you're definitely an Anna. I don't think Aunt Hannah minds in the slightest, either." He chuckled, as Annalise gurgled at him, before yawning and falling asleep. She still hadn't let go of his finger, which made him smile. He held her closer in a gentle hug, then looked up as Nilesy and Hannah reappeared, each carrying a small box. Zoey followed, a pink alchemy bag attached to her hip.

"We've got everything packed, is Annalise ready to go?" The blond asked, smiling as she glanced at the mage's 'free' hand.

"Yeah. She just fell asleep again." Rythian responded, not even caring about the goofy grin that was still spread across his face.

"Let's get her home, then. I know the perfect place in our room for her crib." Zoey laughed. Nilesy handed the box he held to Hannah.

"I'll stay here and mind the island; I don't want to hold you all up, considering I can't fly."

"Alright. I'll be back soon." Hannah responded. The three of them took to the air, making a beeline for Blackrock.

\-------------

"What do you want, Mage?" Duncan growled, preparing to square off with Rythian. The ender-Mage sighed.

"I want peace. I don't want to fight you anymore; Zoey and Annalise aren't worth the risk."

"Well, I should've- Wait. Annalise?" the Scientist straightened, a surprised look on his face.

"Yes, Annalise. My daughter. Fighting you isn't worth the danger it puts her in. Duncan... Please. for Zoey's sake, for her child's sake, let's put this whole bloody war behind us." Rythian extended his hand, praying to Notch that the man before him would see reason.

"Sjin wouldn't agree with you, would he?" Duncan asked flatly. Rythian sighed, dropping his hand.

"I don't dare reveal her existence to him, not after he kidnapped Teep and showed how dangerous he really is."

"Then I agree with you. The war between us is over, Mage. For Zoey's sake. And leave Sjin to me; I'll make sure he doesn't threaten your family." Duncan offered his bare hand, which Rythian gladly took.

"Thank you..." the mage whispered. The scientist nodded.

\-------------

The Blackrock dwellers never heard from Sjin again, though there were rumors on the wind that an encounter with a certain 'mad' scientist had left the Architect cowering deep within Sipsco, where not even Sips himself could lure him back out.

Annalise grew healthy and strong, with fiery red hair like her mother's, only with a pale blond streak at her temple like her father. She loved making magical technology, devouring everything her parents taught her with a fervor like a wildfire; she excelled in using spells and magicked rings, but she understood technology as well as her mother. Rythian even allowed Duncan to teach the girl a few things concerning the integration of science and magic.


End file.
